highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Kanis
Kanis experienced his first death in the year 1733, as he was killed for sport by the Immortal Devon Marek. Marek would become his teacher. He didn't know much about The Game or fighting, but took pleasure in hunting. Kanis also became a hunter, he bred and trained dogs to help him become stronger. He used them to wound other Immortals or mortals so that he could kill them with ease. In the year 1785, he was hunting a little boy who had thrown rocks at his dogs, and Duncan MacLeod interfered and killed one of them. Kanis wanted to take revenge, but got arrested by the guards at the Duchess' order. That night the dogs tried to free Kanis and killed a man. The Duchess ordered Kanis executed. He swore to take revenge against Duncan someday, and kicked the horse away, effectively hanging himself. Kanis was buried in a shallow grave, the Duchess intending his body be easy for animals to eat, but he revived to join his waiting dogs. Revenge In 1995, Kanis tracked down and beheaded the Immortal David Coleman with the aid of his dogs. Shortly thereafter he planned his revenge against Duncan MacLeod. Kanis sent one of his dogs to let Duncan know that he was after him. Duncan met Kanis at a cemetery and challenged him to a fight, Kanis answered that he would face him soon enough. He left, his dogs menacing Duncan. A few days later Duncan left his sword inside his car when he went jogging. He found himself surrounded by Kanis' dogs, He managed to escape, but one dog was hit by a truck and died. The next day, Kanis headed to a dog kennel and talked with Miss Meach the owner. He tried to force her to sell him a female Rottweiler coming into heat. As Duncan arrived at the kennel, Kanis quickly left. After MacLeod asked Meach if she was all right, he followed Kanis to a park nearby. Duncan challenged Kanis again, but Kanis pointed to Miss Meach's boy who was petting one of his dogs, and said that it would kill him if he only thought the command. He taunted MacLeod and walked away. Duncan got back to the kennel and learned that Kanis had wanted to buy a Rottweiler called Lucille. Final fight Duncan was working in his house as he felt another Immortal, it was Kanis, who used his dogs again to attack him. Duncan quickly opened a door and revealed his secret weapon:Lucille, who was in heat. Kanis's dogs went to her, and Duncan closed the door. Kanis immediately attacked MacLeod, who got to his sword in time. During the fight, Kanis retreated outside and tried to run down the slope of the lawn. Before he could get away, Duncan jumped in the air, twisted over Kanis's head, and beheaded him as he landed. Personality Peter Kanis was a rather cowardly person who used his dogs to tip contests in his favor, he also used them as a shield when another Immortal tried to attack him. He had a very eccentric way of dressing. Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Kanis Kanis